


Among Us Unawares

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Vessels, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Pre-Canon, Time Travel, old fic, spoilers for later episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month before Jess Moore was due to start the college semester, a bodiless voice began talking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Us Unawares

**Author's Note:**

> _Old fic I never got around to posting. If anyone wants to expand on this idea, feel free. Just let me know._

A month before Jess Moore was due to start the semester, a bodiless voice began talking to her.

“What do you want?” Jess asked, half-terrified out of her mind. “What are you?”

Her mind felt shocky and fragmented with fear.

 _Hey, none of that,_ the voice chided her. It was deep and warm and reminded Jess of trumpets. _I’m harmless, I swear. I’m just here to have a little chat with you._

“What _are_ you?” Jess said again, because that disembodied voice was nowhere _near_ human.

Jess got the impression that if it could have, the voice would have sighed.

 _I’m an archangel, actually,_ came the staggering reply. _You can call me Gabriel. Seriously, all the panicking is totally unnecessary._

“You’re telling me I’m talking to an _archangel?_ ” Jess asked shakily.

_Yeah. Awesome, right?_

Jess had no idea what to think. Her mind was a whirl of confusion and conflicting emotions.

“What do you want with me?”

There was a moment’s reluctant silence.

_You’re not one for pleasantries, are you?_

“There’s an archangel talking to me,” Jess responded. “I’m pretty certain it’s not just because you’re lonely.”

_You’d be surprised, kiddo. But no, you’re right._

The voice – archangel? – proceeded to explain a whole lot of things about angels. Jess was a vessel, apparently – Gabriel’s vessel – and if the Archherald wanted to walk around on Earth, they needed to borrow Jess’s body to do it.

 _It’s all totally consensual,_ Gabriel explained reassuringly, like that somehow made it better that an angel wanted to borrow her body and wear it. Although it was certainly better than the alternative.

 _You have to give me explicit permission before I can do a thing,_ Gabriel went on. _And it’s just me, no other angel would find you suitable._

“Why me?” Jess wanted to know, sitting very still, and trying to stay calm. To think this through. “Isn’t there anyone else? What makes me special?”

 _Your bloodline,_ the angel answered promptly. _Anyone else would be burnt out by hosting me, but not you. You can take it, no problemo._

“Really?” Jess asked, letting her scepticism show. “You’re telling me that there’s no one else in the _entire world_ you couldn’t use instead?”

There was a pregnant silence, and Jess thought, _hah_.

The archangel spoke.

_Okay, here’s the thing. As things stand, you’re going to meet a fantastic guy, love of your life, all that jazz. It’ll be amazing. Problem is, Cuteness has had a demon stalking him for years, and it’s going to come after you. You’ll die, horribly, he’ll be traumatised for life, quit college and go off demon-hunting, and a few years down the track he accidentally starts Armageddon. It’s not pretty._

Jess was very quiet for a while.

“And you think taking me as a vessel will change things?” she asked finally.

_Sure. And it’s not like I have to be in control **all** the time, you know. We can take turns, and when it’s my turn you can watch. Fair’s fair._

Jess thought about it.

The love of her life she hadn’t even met yet. Her death. The end of the world. And an archangel patiently waiting for her answer.

“Yes,” Jess said finally.

And the world went white.

* * *

Cohabitation with an angel, Jess found, wasn’t as hard as you might think.

She wasn’t sure exactly what she’d expected, but Gabriel wasn’t it. The archangel was cheerful and mischievous, much like Jess herself was, and hilariously snarky, which Jess wasn’t, and really good at annoying everyone who wasn’t Jess.

They got along beautifully.

The whole time-share thing took some getting used to – it was really, really weird to be totally aware while someone else controlled all your actions, but Gabriel was pretty nice about it. If Jess wanted to take back control all she had to do was give Gabriel a little mental nudge, and control came flowing back to her.

This was a little surprising, because Jess got the distinct feeling that appearances aside, the archangel _wasn’t_ that nice. It was always kept under wraps, always contained, but it was _there_ , an edge of malice that Jess  didn’t think had any place in an archangel’s personality.

Jess wondered, of course. Why was Gabriel trying so hard? Why was she making such an effort with _Jess?_ Once consent was given, it couldn’t be taken back, so there was no reason for Gabriel to try and stay on her good side. Why was Gabriel trying?

And then Jess met Sam Winchester, and the situation was abruptly made clear.

Sam Winchester was _cute,_ kind of shy-looking and eyebrow-raisingly tall, all long torso and long limbs and a stunning smile that took Jess’s breath away.

The moment Jess set eyes on him, there was a rush of emotion from Gabriel, longing and complicated and determined and pained. Between Sam’s smile and Gabriel’s feelings, Jess was almost sent reeling.

Oh. _Oh._

 _Are angels supposed to fall in love with humans?_ Jess thought quietly, because there was no mistaking what all that emotion had been about.

 _Shut up,_ came the terse reply.

 _You’re in love with Sam Winchester,_ Jess marvelled, torn between laughter and sympathy. _This is why you chose me for a vessel, isn’t it?_

 _I’d like to remind you, sweetheart, that I can make you do anything I choose, and I am **really** good at making humans miserable, _ said Gabriel.

It was the closest to a threat that Gabriel had ever gotten to with Jess, and she bit her lip and tried to subdue the amusement she could feel bubbling up.

She gave Sam Winchester a long, lingering look as he got out his notebook ready to take notes, hair flopping into his eyes.

 _Very_ cute.

 _So,_ Jess thought privately, where Gabriel couldn’t hear. _Love of my life. Let’s see if you live up to all the hype._

* * *

“So, here’s the thing," Jess said to Sam one day, when they’d been dating – _properly_ dating – about three months. “I’m actually two people.”

“Are you talking twins, or more like Multiple Personality Disorder?” Sam asked, frowning in concern.

Jess laughed.

“Sure, like Multiple Personality Disorder,” she said, smiling, making it clear that it wasn’t anything like that at all.

Sam considered this.

“Have I met both of you?” he asked cautiously, showing none of the wariness or rejection that Jess might have expected.

Jess grinned.

“Sure. We swap places all the time.”

Sam looked thoughtful for a while.

“Okay,” he said finally.

Jess laughed again, and hugged him.

“This is why I love you,” she said. “Just so you know, the other one’s name is Gabriel.”

The subject didn’t come up again.

* * *

**An epilogue from Sam’s perspective:**

Sam was tired, and kind of sorry to see his brother leave, but honestly it was a relief to know that things would go back to normal. Back to a world where Sam could pretend demons and things-that-go-bump-in-the-night didn’t exist.

Sam walked back into the apartment he shared with Jess, and froze.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon was standing there, facing Jess, who was glaring fit to kill.

Before Sam could do or say a damn thing, the Yellow-Eyed Demon reached towards Jess, and made a grabbing gesture.

“Jess! Run!” Sam shouted.

Jess just laughed mockingly.

“Oh, please, Azazel,” she sneered, and her eyes were golden and bright, the way they were sometimes. “Like that’s going to work on me.”

The Yellow-Eyed Demon froze in place.

“How–” he started, but Jess didn’t give him time to finish. She pulled a bright silver sword out of nowhere, an honest-to-God _sword,_ and before the Yellow-Eyed Demon could react, stabbed him with it.

The Yellow-Eyed Demon gasped, and black smoke poured out of the host’s mouth, but Jess just lifted a hand, and the edges of the smoke turned burning-bright. The brightness spread, destroying the smoke as it went, until there was nothing left.

The demon’s host collapsed to the ground, but Jess snapped her fingers, and a moment later, he was healed.

“Jess _– what the hell?!_ ” Sam finally managed, gaping.

Jess turned to face him – _finally_ – and offered him a grin that was somewhere between cocky and rueful.

“Hello, Sam. I’m Gabriel. I guess there’s a few things I should explain.”

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't You Worry Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128304) by [LPSunnyBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny)




End file.
